


Don't Mess With Granger

by aleutianwarrior



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, F/M, Werewolf!Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleutianwarrior/pseuds/aleutianwarrior
Summary: When Hermione goes to defend her proposed werewolf rights bill, things take an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Don't Mess With Granger

22 October 2003

“You’re too young to understand, Miss Granger. This is just the way of it. It has done for generations.”

“Too young?” I murmur. “Was I too young to fight in a war? Too young to be tortured? Too young to be ‘The Golden Girl’ or ‘Brightest Witch of the Age’?”

The ministers before me look sideways at each other, fidgeting. A few even take half a step back as my hair crackles at the ends.

“We didn’t mean —”

“No, of course not. No one ever does, do they? They just ignore the fact that those of us who are ‘too young to understand’ outwitted a madman who eluded you for decades. So forgive me if I refuse to accept there is no way to overturn legislature wrongfully discriminating against those bitten by werewolves,” I pause, watching the faces of the ministers once more to determine who is most likely to present a problem. “Need I remind you that Remus Lupin, for which this bill is named, was one such individual and he gave his _life_ in order to give us a chance for a better life? Would you be so disrespectful to throw that away for the sake of maintaining the status quo?”

“Remus Lupin was an exception. Most bitten are —”

“Excluded from society and seen as a stain on wizard kind. Unable to find or hold a job. Are without protection.”

Minister Hughes scowls. “You wouldn’t happen to feel so strongly because of your relationship with Draco Malfoy, now would it?” He smirks like he’s won the argument. The other ministers look on wide-eyed.

“I’ve felt strongly about this for as long as I have known Remus Lupin, long before Draco Malfoy was bitten and even longer than I’ve known he was bitten. But thank you for sharing your opinion.” I feel the last of my considerable patience wearing thin.

“Nevertheless, this bill is unfounded. Particularly if it aids Death Eaters,” he sneers.

“ _Ex_ -Death Eaters,” I emphasize, recognizing the jab for what it is.

“Be that as it may. Miss Granger, you cannot expect us to approve this bill over other, more conscientious, bills.”

“You mean the bills that will put a trace on every werewolf, regardless of age, and restrict their movements? Where they have to apply to travel, even within Britain? That bill?”

“Miss Granger,” Minister Hughes his hands in supplication, voice softer than it was a moment ago. “You of all people should understand that maintaining the safety of our kind is of the utmost importance. After everything that has happened, it is more critical than ever.”

“What I understand, Minister,” I begin, the last of my patience evaporating, “is that you are just as bigoted as you were before. You can’t see past anything more than your need to maintain the tenuous thread of power you have. Times are changing and _your_ time is almost up. Good-bye, Minister. We will talk again when you’ve had more time to consider my bill.”

I turn on my heel and leave the room to a chorus of startled shouts. A very Slytherin smirk crosses my lips as I disappear into the hallway.

A knock on my door draws my attention. I look up as Harry walks in, Draco following behind for our usual lunch date.

“Hello, you two,” I smile. Draco smiles in return. How a simple smile changes his face to show the young boy wishing still manages to take my breath away. A closer look at Harry reveals the tension in his shoulders and the lines around his mouth.

“Hermione,” he starts, pausing and running a hand through his already messy hair. “I really don’t know if I want to be asking this,” he mutters. Finally, he squares his shoulders and looks at me, looking for all the world like the Auror he is. “Did you have an altercation with Minister Hughes on Wednesday, the 22nd of October?”

“We had a disagreement about the Lupin Bill, yes. He wanted to sideline it due to his belief that I was pushing the bill because of my relationship with one Draco Malfoy.”

“Well, that’s a load of shite. Everyone knows you’ve been working on this bill long before you even knew I’d been bitten,” Draco jumps in.

“Be that at it may, Minister Hughes was found in the Sahara Desert yesterday and taken to St. Mungos.”

“Why?” Draco asks, meanwhile Harry has his eyes on me. A glint of amusement flickers there.

“He has been suffering hallucinations.”

“Oh?” I question.

“Apparently he’s been under the impression that he is a cactus, rather than a wizard.”

Draco laughs. “A cactus? How the bloody hell?”

“There were no signs of dehydration or starvation, so a few days in the Mental Health Ward and he should be right as rain.”

“Well, that’s a relief,” I sigh. “I don’t know what to tell you, Harry. I haven’t seen the Minister since the meeting on Wednesday.”

Harry looks at me for a moment longer. “Alright then, I’ll leave you to it. You lot enjoy your lunch.” He turns to leave and stops in the doorway. “We’ll see you for dinner at Grimmauld on Sunday, right?”

“Absolutely. Give my love to Ginny and we’ll see you Sunday,” I smile.

With a nod and a smile, he’s gone. Draco waits until he is out of earshot before approaching my desk where I am gathering my things.

“What do you know, witch?” he growls, playfully, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me in.

“Nothing that can be proven,” I smirk up at him.

“Oh, my clever witch.” He leans down to lay a kiss on my lips and pulls me closer, his grip turning possessive. “It seems I’m rubbing off on you.”

“I don’t like bullies who can’t see past their own noses and refuse to believe in the Reformation.”

“Whatever the reason, from all of wolf-kind, thank you.” His gaze turns serious. “Thank you for believing in us. Thank you for giving us a second chance.”

I place my palm against his cheek which he leans into. “I love you, Draco Malfoy. Thank you for rising to the challenge your second chance gave you.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you, Granger. I love you.”

He kisses me again and it’s just as magical as the first time. It washes away all the doubt and hate others throw our way. Together we can accomplish anything.

**Author's Note:**

> This little fluff piece was inspired by a Tumblr post I saw on Pinterest. If I can figure out how to link the image, I'll do that ASAP.
> 
> Until then, I hope you all enjoyed this bit of BAMF Hermione Granger!


End file.
